


Fell Into Your Eyes

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Foreplay, Lots and lots of lovely lady smooches, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an eventful morning saving New York, Sif and Nat find a way to calm back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just kinda popped into my head and though I know I've got a half a million and one requests to finish (DON'T HATE ME I'M WORKING I PROMISE X-X) I just had to write it.   
> Sorry <3333  
> Hope this makes up for it!

There was little that wouldn’t get both of their blood thrumming in their ears, their hearts beating all the faster, mixing adrenaline with passion, than a good fight, and the frost giants that had decided to invade uptown New York courtesy of a certain trickster who didn’t know when to quit certainly did the trick.  Sif, as it turned out, had been in the middle of eating breakfast with Natasha when the call had come in, and the two had eagerly donned their suits before heading out to the scene of the battle, Sif’s grip steady on her double-ended spear, Nat’s stings practically snapping with electricity, mirroring her own excitement.  She’d never gotten to fight them before, and more than that she was eager to see Sif in her element.  It wasn’t often that they got to fight together, but as they stood back to back, Nat’s stings bringing a giant to his knees so she could reach out to snap his neck while Sif dug her spear into the throat of the next, slashing open its chest with one of her daggers, Nat’s lips twisted into a wide grin, a parody of glee that only the pair of them could understand.  Together they created a whirlwind of movement, Natasha ducking as Sif parried a blow that went over the spy’s head, while Nat’s legs kicked out at those of the nearest Jotun, bringing it to the ground just in time for Sif’s spear to push through its heart.  By the time the supposed reinforcements made it there the two women were already finished, chests heaving with heavy breaths and cheeks ruddy with the blue of the jotun's blood as well as their own that had risen with the movement.  Nat waved at Tony when he flipped his visor up to give a whistle.  

“Don’t think I’ve seen anything quite as hot as the pair of you fighting.  You should make a movie of it.”  

Sif snorted as she cleaned off her blades on the clothing of the nearest Jotun, and the pair of them left the men to clean up, Natasha having to press her thighs tight together to try and suppress the heat that had risen there, aching and clawing at her insides, begging to be released.  The drive back seemed even longer than it had been to get there, though it didn’t help Natasha that Sif was dragging her fingers back and forth on her inner thigh, her touch inviting in ways that Nat had never felt before.  She groaned when the goddess’ fingertips skirted right over the apex of her thighs, where she needed the release the most, but Sif simply pulled away and smirked at her lover’s discomfort.  Nat caught her gaze and gave a low growl.  She was in for it when they got back.  

She all but dragged the woman as soon as they parked behind the building, heading down thruogh the back stairs entrance to get to her apartment, fingers tight around Sif’s wrist before pressing her up against the door and standing on tip toe to kiss her fiercely on the lips.  One of her hands twined in Sif’s long, black hair, and the goddess groaned as she cupped both sides of Natasha’s face with her hands, her lips tasting of adrenaline and blood from where she’d been backhanded by one of the jotuns.  Not that either of them minded, and indeed when Nat’s nails dug into Sif’s back, having managed to skirt up the fabric of her undershirt, the woman shuddered beneath her at the pain and pleasure so carefully woven together.  Nat took both of Sif’s hands away from her face and wrapped them instead around her backside, hopping up into her arms, supported as though she weighed nothing by the woman.  

“Inside, now, before I lay you down and taste you on this pathetic flooring myself,” Sif gasped when she managed to pull away.  Nat grinned and fumbled for her key in one of the hidden pockets of her catsuit, unzipping it until it reached her navel, as though she needed to dig deep into the fabric to get it when it was far closer to the top than that.  Sif groaned, dipping her head against Nat’s forehead as she took a shaky breath and cupped one of Natasha’s breasts, her other hand fully supporting the spy’s backside while Nat’s own fingers methodically slipped the key into the lock and let them in.  

No sooner had Sif stepped backwards than she immediately made a beeline towards the bedroom, still carrying Natasha, taking great handfuls of her ass as she trailed her kisses down to Nat’s collarbone, sucking and biting at the tender flesh until Nat whimpered and bucked against Sif’s hips, the pressure just enough to take the edge off but not nearly enough for either of them to be satiated.  “How do you want me tonight?” Sif asked, voice a soft hum as she deposited Natasha onto the bed and began in on the straps and buckles of her armor and gear, Nat’s fingers fumbling with her own catsuit, peeling it off of her along with her boots.  

“Mm, on your back tonight?”  Nat offered, smiling up at her, almost a little shyly.  “I want to look you in the eyes as I fuck you.”  

Sif shuddered and hastened to remove the rest of her gear.  There was little she loved more than a good fight, but Natasha?  Natasha was certainly higher on her list.  Without complaint she laid down on the bed, centering herself in it, as Nat moved to the side to gather a few of their toys from the nightstand just beside the bed.  Sif found herself trembling in anticipation, swallowing thickly as Nat grabbed her favorite vibrator and a dildo big enough for the both of them.  The groan of want caught in Sif’s throat, making her whole body pulse as Nat grinned over at her.  

“Maybe I shouldn’t blindfolded you first,” she teased.  “Made it a surprise.”

She knew how Sif hated surprises; the last time she’d had one she’d woken up without any hair, and it wasn’t a sensation she was keen to revisit.  Natasha kissed the furrow between Sif’s eyes before settling in between her legs.  She took her time, lavishing attention on Sif’s breasts, placing the toys to the side as she filled her hands with Sif’s supple body, squeezing and humming with pleasure as she took one of Sif’s nipples into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue over the tip until it hardened and Sif keened beneath her, before moving to the next and repeating it.  

“I loved seeing you in action today,” Natasha breathed between the valley of Sif’s breasts, kissing her way down towards the navel, nipping at the skin of Sif’s hips when she got close enough, right where she’d found Sif to be ticklish.  It was enough to make her jolt, a laugh spilling from her lips, mixing with a moan when Natasha’s slick tongue whorled around Sif’s clit, her slit already wet with arousal so that Nat barely had to flick her tongue any lower to get a good taste of her.  From between Sif’s legs, the spy moaned in anticipation, burying her mouth on Sif’s mound, licking from the bottom of her slit to the very top in one long, languid move that had Sif’s hips bucking upwards.  Nat’s hands reached behind her, grabbing her by the backside and tipping her hips upwards, allowing her a better angle to thrust her tongue into Sif’s warmth.  The goddess’ head whipped to the side, hands grabbing great fistfuls of bedding as she tried to buck even closer, but Natasha simply rode out the movement.  Sif could feel her partner grinning against her warmed skin, and while it would’ve made her frustrated that Nat was taking her sweet ass time, the anticipation only heightened the pleasure.  Natasha had a way of doing things, Sif found, and it was better for them all if she just let Nat have control.

Not as though she’d ever mind when this was what she got from the bargain.  

It felt like a lifetime before she felt the blunt tip of the dildo being pressed between her folds.  Sif’s head whipped upwards to catch the first few inches of the red silicone being pressed into her, Natasha angling it just so it would rub up against Sif’s gspot, already so well practiced with finding it that it made Sif’s head spin.  Had they really only been intimate for two months?  It felt like decades.  Once at least half of it had been seated into Sif, and the woman’s back had bowed from the pleasure, she watched with slitted eyes as Nat adjusted her own position, taking the rest of the toy into herself with a groan and a shift of her hips that made it move within Sif, as though the pair of them were connected by the pleasure and agony of the build up.  The familiar hum of the vibrator filled the gaps between the women’s gasps and cries of pleasure and as Nat moved to situate herself just over Sif she placed the head of the vibrator between them, nestling it carefully so that it stimulated both of their clits at the same time, holding it with an already trembling hand due to the pleasure.  Sif was a near wreck, thrashing and moaning Natasha’s name from where she laid beneath her, her eyes blown wide and lips parted as she tried to suck in breath.  Then, when Natasha moved her hips?  

She might as well have gone to heaven.  Her hands left the fisted bedsheets and instead palmed Natasha’s breasts, Sif sitting up just enough to bury her face between them, licking at the skin and hardened nipples as Nat’s own head whipped backwards and started riding the cock in earnest, moving it within herself as well as Sif.  It wasn’t long until they both found their orgasms, Nat tumbling over the brink first, her whole body going rigid, stomach and leg muscles spasming as she tightened atop Sif and surged forward to kiss her lover hard on the mouth.  When she pulled away her eyes never left Sif’s, especially as she coaxed the woman beneath her to follow her.  As Sif came moments later their gaze remained locked, and it was as though someone had taken Sif’s heart and tightened their hold around it, compacted it until she wasn’t certain it would exist, then released and allowed it to expand so it might as well have popped out of her chest.  

They both collapsed, entirely spent, and Nat took a few spare moments to remove their toys, cleaning themselves up and kissing her way up and down Sif’s now cooled body, the sweat that had covered her golden skin evaporating as Nat moved.  

“I love you,” Sif hummed, catching Natasha’s chin and pulling her up for a slow, languid kiss that Nat had no qualms in returning.  

“And I you,” the spy assured her, grinning, before the pair collapsed besides one another, the adrenaline from the fight and the fuck leaving them spent and blissed out beyond belief.  

 

 


End file.
